theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Possession
Possession is the ability of witches, spirits and ghosts to insert ones spirit into another form and take control of their body and mind. This power can be used to grant the possessor the motor functions, senses and supernatural abilities; if any of the host body and is commonly achieved through magical means. Possession is different from mind control, in that the being's spirit or life essence has to physically enter the body of another being in order to control the body from within. There appears to be several different forms of possession. The first is spirit possession, which involves a witch casting a spell to allow their spirit (or the spirit of another human or supernatural being) to jump into another's body which gives them full control of their new host body. The second form is passenger spells which are performed exclusively through impervious magic and which on its own only gives the passenger temporary control over their host body. In this case, the passenger is called into control of their vessel by another person who says a set of code words to summon them. However, a spell does exist that gives passengers permanent control of their host bodies but it involves a witch casting a spell over the passenger's own body which results in destroying it in the process and making it impossible to return to it. If this spell is cast, the only way to expel the passenger from the vessel is to stab them with a enchanted knife. A third form of possession is called kenning which has only been used so far by the ancient and powerful witch Lorena. Kenning is a type of spell that allows a witch to temporarily possess the mind of one or multiple people; even from a distance which allows the witch to see through their eyes to gain information and even control them to pass on messages. History Victoria Bennett Victoria Bennett possessed Ayana to destroy the Bennett Talisman. She possessed her descendant as Ayana called upon her because Brian was searching for a cure for a werewolf bite. Powers & Abilities *When a vampire possesses somone, thay retain all of his/her powers as evidenced by Eric's ability to compel students while he was in another individual's anatomy. *When a vampire is possessing someone, it allows them to bypass invitation barriers as seen when Eric whom is an Old One went into numerous of non-invited houses without an invitation. *When a vampire is possessed, the person possessing them can enter through barriers. Methodology *When a vampire possesses someone, they retain their powers of compulsion. *When a vampire is possessing someone, it allows them to bypass invitation barriers. *When a vampire is possessed, the person possessing them can enter through magical vampire-proof barriers. *When a vampire possess a witch, they are able to perform magic. *When a witch possess a vampire or hybrid, they gain their abilities but lose their own ability to perform magic. *Turning the host body into a vampire does not turn the spirit of the possessor. *Possession spells usually require a preparation spell beforehand on the host body. *The death of the host body is usually the only way to expel a spirit from possession. **When no bodies have been prepared for possession, the spirit automatically takes possession of their original body by default if it has not been destroyed. *Magic follows a witch into their host body. *Possessed people are immune to mental intrusions such as telepathy and compulsion. *Spirits can possess inanimate objects. *Typically when someone possesses another, the possessor would exhibit traits and mannerisms similar to the host, seemingly by instinct. This makes it all the more difficult for them to be discerned. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Species